Never Let Go
by InterstellarHobbit
Summary: Whithout King Thranduil's knowledge, the young princess Aridel and little prince Legolas decide to leave the palace. The only problem is, they didn't come back...
1. Chapter One

_Hello all! Welcome to my fist LOTR fic. I hope you like it, and review it to tell me so (cheesy grin) Anyways, just to let you know, there will be some elvish in this story, if not much. If you spot a word you think is elvish and don't know what it means, just look to the bottom for a translation._

_Although I think it's rather obvious, I guess I have to slap one of these on here, hmm?_

_Disclaimer: For everything Middle Earth related in this story, the credit goes to Tolkien, not me. Except for Aridel and Adeyla and Melpomaen the horse, hehe (another cheesy grin) now go R&R!_

* * *

"Nana nana nana nana nana na-"

The little elfling stopped in his tracks. He had been running down the halls of his home, calling for his mother, when he suddenly realized she was gone. She had left yesterday for Rivendell, suffering from a poison her husband and the rest of the kingdom hoped could be cured by Elrond; their own healers had tried all they could, and failed.

The Elvenqueen of Mirkwood was away, and the little prince Legolas had something very important to tell his mother. Just then, King Thranduil passed down a near hall, and the elfling scurried after him.

"Ada ada ada ada ada ada ada!"

Little Legolas came to a rough stop as he collided with his daddy's leg. The king was rather surprised at the thump he felt as his young son collided into him, but once he looked down, immediately picked up the elfling and held him.

"Ada, I have to tell you something!" said the young prince.

"What is it, ion-nin?" replied an amused Thranduil.

"I... I..."

"Yes, Greenleaf?"

"I... Ada, I can't remember!" Legolas pouted furiously, as he scrunched up his face in concentration, trying to remember what was so important just a few seconds ago. Thranduil, meanwhile, tickled his son's stomach, laughing joyfully at the elfling.

"I'm sure it will come to you, penneth, just give it time."

"Alright, Ada..." Thranduil set Legolas down, and they started walking in the direction Thranduil had been headed.

"Ada, where are we going?"

"Well, penneth, I am going to a hearing."

"What's that?" The elfling asked.

"When two or more elves have a problem, and they can't settle it themselves, they ask for a hearing to help them." Thranduil replied to his son.

"Ohh. Is that what you do all the time?" Thranduil laughed, amused by his son's question.

"Nay, Legolas! There are others who handle such things; but if they also cannot decide, the matter is brought to me, and I tell them what to do."

"Ohh. It sounds boring." The elfling started to consider ways of getting away from his father. Thranduil, meanwhile smiled, a glint in his eye.

"It is, Greenleaf. We sit there for hours, while the elves take turns talking." Thranduil knew that unless he somehow convinced Legolas to stay out of the hearing room, he would barge in and disrupt the proceedings. Telling the elfling just how boring it was would surely do the trick.

"You can't even play while you're in hearing?" The elfling asked, shocked.

"Nay, penneth. Just listen. Quiet, and still." Thranduil smiled to himself, knowing his plan had worked.

"Oh. Ada, I think I'm going to go play now." The elfling began to edge away from his father.

"Alright, Greenleaf, but you must go straight to your sister and stay with her, unless Galion comes, understood?" Thranduil knew his son had the tendency to get into trouble when left to his own devices, but trusted him enough to find his sister without trouble. The two didn't bicker much, surely not as much as he had with his own siblings, and he trusted his daughter with her little brother.

"Yes, Ada!"

As Legolas took off back in the opposite direction, Thranduil sighed as his thoughts turned to Adeyla, his wife. Ever since his father died and his mother sailed to Valinor, Thranduil's worst fear had been to loose another of his family; particularly his wife or one of his children. Though Adeyla's chances looked hopeful, Thranduil was not beyond worry. However, he knew she was in capable hands.

The pattering of small feet could be heard as Legolas ran through the halls of the large palace. No matter how many times his parents, his parent's assistants, the healers, the cooks, and basically every other grown elf Legolas had ever come in contact with (particularly that scary Elrond) told him not to run inside, he did anyways. What can be said of a child and his freedom? As he ran, the elfling's thoughts turned to his mother. He wasn't old enough to really know what was happening (being only 4 or so by human reckoning) but he could tell enough to worry about her. He hoped she wouldn't be too scared by Elrond; he still didn't believe the grumpy old elf would be able to help his mother.

Legolas slowed as he reached his sister's room. He always liked it best when she left the door cracked open, seeing as heavy wooden doors aren't the easiest things for little elflings to open. Instead of trying, he decided on a different approach.

"Aaaariiii!" Legolas yelled for his sister Aridel as he pounded on the door with his small fists.

"Aaariiii! ARI!" Legolas sighed and stopped pounding. He figured that Aridel wasn't going to open the door, and decided to go find Galion, the barrel hauler and part-time babysitter when the door burst open suddenly, nearly missing the elfling's nose.

"What is it, Legolas?!" Aridel didn't mind Legolas. In fact, she rather liked him; but your little brother pounding on your door while you're trying to change would annoy anyone.

"What is it, gwador?" Aridel smiled at the semi-scared look on her little brother's face.

"Ada is in hearing and told me to stay with you unless you want me to play with Galion instead, but you are more fun, so I want to stay with you an-"Aridel wasn't surprised at Legolas's sudden halt. He often stopped mid-sentence, and sometimes it was hard for others to follow him.

"Yes, Legolas?"

"I just remembered what I was gunna tell Ada!" Aridel smiled at her brother.

"And what is that, gwador?"

"Nana said that we would ride horses today before she left." The elfling began to pout, unaware he was doing so. Aridel also looked worried at mention of their mother. Her, being older (around 14 by human reckoning) knew more of what was happening, and could only hope Elrond and the other healers in Rivendell could care for their mother. But she knew she couldn't worry Legolas, so she smiled.

"How about we ride Melpomaen together, hmm?" Aridel knew Legolas was too young to ride a horse on his own, so he always rode with either one of his parents or his sister. Melpomaen was her horse, and happened to be Legolas's favorite. The elfling's eyes lit up at mention of the silky brown horse.

"Yah! Yah! Let's ride Mel!" The elfling had a hard time pronouncing the horses name correctly, so he simply called him 'Mel'. Aridel smiled at her brother's enthusiasm.

"Alright, gwador, let me just change out of this dress into some riding clothes and we'll be off, hmm?"

"Okay, Ari!" The elfling sat himself down outside of his sister's door, and tapped his little feet as he waited.

_

* * *

_

_ion-nin: my son_

_penneth: little one_

_gwador: brother_

_ada: dad/daddy_

_nana: mom/mommy_

_Thanks for reading! Cookies go to all who review, by the way. Yes. Yummy, chocolately cookies... mwahahaha! _

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter Two

Once Aridel had changed into appropriate riding clothes, she went to open her door and leave; however she found the door slightly harder to open this time than usual. Once she pushed it open, she stepped out and looked around to the other side, to see Legolas sitting there against the door. She burst into laughter as she realized she had pushed her little brother along with the door.

"Silly elfling! Are you ready to go?"

"Yah!" Legolas stood up quickly, and grabbed his big sister's hand, pulling her to the stables. Aridel just rolled her eyes at her little brother, and jogged along with him.

Once they left the palace and began the short walk to the stables, Aridel received a few odd looks. Most elven girls wouldn't be seen in anything other than a dress, even while riding, but Aridel preferred more practical clothing whenever she needed it. It took some convincing to get her parents to agree to it, and Thranduil still wasn't entirely fond of the idea, but Aridel finally got them to let the seamstresses make her some "boy clothes". However, Aridel didn't think of them that way. They were comparable to the clothing the male elves wore, but they most deffinettly had a very feminine aspect to them. Most of the townsfolk were used to it, but every now and then some would think her daft.

Once they got to the stables, Aridel took Melpomaen out of his stall, and saddled him herself. She liked caring for her own horse whenever she could. Once she was finished, she lifted Legolas onto the horse and then agilely hopped up herself.

"Ari, can we go to Lake Town?" the elfling asked his sister.

"Nay, gwador. Lake Town is just a bit too far to go today. How about we ride to our place?" Aridel replied to her brother, knowing he would know where she meant.

"Yah, our place!" The elfling's large blue eyes lit up at the mention of 'our place'. Back when Adeyla and Thranduil were still newlyweds, before they had children, there was a field they would always have picnics in. There was one particular tree there that the two elves would climb together, as their own romantic getaway. When Aridel was only two (by human reckoning) Adeyla asked Thranduil to rig up a swing for the elfling. Ever since then, and especially since Legolas was born, the family simply referred to it as 'our place'.

Aridel nudged the horse lightly with her feet, and they were off. They started at a trot, but as they edged out of the main village, Melpomaen was flying.

When they were more than halfway there, Legolas started to tug on Aridel's hair.

"Ari, tell Mel to stop!"

"What for, Legolas?" The elfling looked slightly embarrassed when his sister asked him why he wanted to stop.

"'Cause..."

"'Cause isn't an answer, Legolas" Aridel poked the elfling in his side, and he indignantly pushed her hand away.

"I gotta go, Ari!" Aridel realized why her brother wanted to stop, and sighed, wondering why he didn't go before they left.

"Fine, Legolas..." She nudged Melpomaen, and he stopped. Aridel then hopped down from the horse, and picked Legolas up off him, and set him down.

"You go behind that tree over there, and don't wander off! Understand?" Aridel knew Legolas had the tendency to stray from whoever was watching him, and knew it would be a nightmare if he got lost in the forest.

"Okay, Ari" Legolas scuttled behind the tree, as Aridel sat down next to another tree and began to idly unbraid and rebraid her hair. She started to hum a song she heard the elves sing as they lifted the barrels, and after a few minutes, she wondered what could possibly be taking the elfling so long.

"Legolas?" She called out to her brother, and receiving no reply, stood up and looked behind the tree.

"Legolas! I told you not to wander off!" Aridel angrily walked around the woods for awhile before she started to worry.

"Legolas, if you can hear me, come here now! You're gunna be in big trouble when we get home if Ada hears about this!" Just then Aridel stepped on something odd. She removed her foot and picked it up, looking at it intently.

"It's a dagger..." She turned it over in her hands, trying to figure out the make. Just then she noticed a small amount of red on the blade, and gasped.

"Legolas! Legolas, where are-"Having been distracted by her discovery, Aridel failed to noticed the hooded figure step silently behind her until it was too late. She felt something hard and heavy slam into the back of her head, before she knew no more.

* * *

_I would just like to say thank you soooo much to my four lovely reviewers!!! Here you go, cookies as promised! (hands all of you a bag of nummy chocolate cookies)_

_Note on Melpomaen: Just to let you all know, this is a different Melpomaen, not the elf Figwit ;) Aridel just named the horse after the elf... unless he ticked off Gandalf and he turned him into a horse... (eyes go wide in shock)_

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter Three

Guess what! Yes... UPDATE! I'm _so_ sorry it took so long, I promise it won't take as long between chapters from now on. Enjoy!

* * *

The man sat by a fire. He stared into it for as long as he could stand before his eyes started to water, and he looked away. He knew why he had to do this. For his brother. For his men. For his pride. He knew he might have to hurt the young ones. He did not want to, but some things are worth more than retaining ones values.

Aridel slowly opened her eyes. She was disoriented for a moment, wondering why the tree was sideways. It was then she realized that the tree was in fact upright, she was just lying crooked. She reached to rub her eyes, and gasped when she saw the rope binding her wrists together. She looked down to her feet to see her ankles also tied, and at that moment remembered what had happened. Legolas went missing and... Legolas! Where is Legolas? She thought. She frantically looked around to find she was in a small tent with the flap wide open. She couldn't see her brother anywhere, but when she scooted back to try and turn around, she felt something soft and warm.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas, is that you?" She desperately squirmed, and finally got herself turned around to see the little elfling lying there, a small gash on his cheek and a bump on his head.  
  
"Legolas. Legolas, please, wake up!" Aridel was close to crying now. Her throat was parched from a night without water, and her voice came out gruff and husky. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and nudged her brother's head with her own.  
  
"Legolas! Gwador... please, gwador, wake up..." She whispered to him this time, and felt herself start to drift off into the blackness once again.

Thranduil paced the hall of his bedchambers. The night before he hadn't gotten out of his meetings till quite late. He figured that his children had gotten their dinner from the cooks, and Legolas had gotten tucked in by his sister and Galion. He thought it best not to disturb their sleep, being only children and needing it; so he had gone to bed. When he woke that morning, he had bathed, dressed in some casual clothes, and went down to the kitchen, expecting to find his elflings laughing at the table; Legolas sticking his fingers into his porridge to make sure it was just right, and Aridel laughing at him and getting her second glass of juice. Instead he found the cooks keeping breakfast warm, and an empty table set for three. It was late; he knew this. Later than his children had been know to wake.  
  
"Where are Legolas and Aridel?" The Elvenking asked his cooks. The head cook, an elf with bright green eyes and golden curls half-way down his back looked perplexed.  
  
"I don't know, sire. We expected them a half hour ago, as usual. I thought perhaps they wanted some extra rest." Thranduil stared hard at the cook.  
  
"Thank you, Hanlim" He mumbled before turning and walking briskly to his children's rooms. He had knocked on Aridel's door. When he received no answer, he barged in to find her room un-slept in. The dress she had abandoned for riding clothes was tossed hap-hazardly on her bed. He rushed from the room, and didn't even bother to knock on Legolas' door. As he feared, he found it just the same. The elves who tended the palace had made the prince's bed the day before, and it hadn't been touched since. By this time he was extremely worried, and ran as fast as he could to the stables. He ran down the lines of horses till he came to Melpomaen's empty stall. He wasn't one to panic easily, but he was on the edge of it now. He forced himself to gather some composure, told himself they just fell asleep in the woods. But still, he ran as fast as he could once more to alert the guards, and send out search parties. After an hour of fretting, yelling at this guards, and blaming Galion for not watching them, he found himself pacing in his bedchambers. He sank down onto his bed and stared glistening-eyed out the window.  
  
"Oh Illuvatar, protect them..."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter Four

_First off, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! It's really really encouraging, and of course motivating to me to write more chapters!_

* * *

It was high noon. The sun shone down brightly on the forest, and the tree branches seemed to stretch out to feel the warmth on their leaves. Squirrels chattered and chased each other around, as birds sang their unmelodious songs this day in late fall. A month or more till Yuletide, and miles away the elves in their homes were preparing their finest harvest foods, in celebration and thanks of their families, homes, and prosperity. But here, deep within the forest, in a place The Elvenking knew not, his two elflings lay alone, guarded by five unknown men on a mission.  
  
Legolas lay still. He had been awake now for the better part of two minutes, but did not open his eyes. He wanted to go back to sleep, but couldn't; his head hurt, and a small whimper escaped from his pouting lips, as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. He finally opened his eyes, to see his sister sleeping next to him, her head pressed against his own. He didn't know why she was sleeping next to him, but he was glad to see his big sister there. He was scared, and if he had woken up alone, he surely would've been even more so.  
  
"Ari? Ari, wake up! Wake, up, Ari... pleeease!" Legolas started to cry harder now, and froze in fear when the thought came to him... what if she never wakes up? He panicked now, and began to shake her wildly.

"Ari! ARI! Wake up, please!" The elfling started to kick his sister, his tears flooding his flushed face. After doing this, he finally gave up and curled into a ball, snuggling into Aridel's unmoving body, his small form racked with sobs.  
  
"Nana..." The little elfling sniffed.  
  
"I want Nana! Ada! ADA! ADAAA!" Legolas started to scream for his parents, hoping someone, anyone would come comfort him, and help Aridel. Fortunately, Aridel was not dead, and the elfling's kicks and screams finally woke her. She felt her little brother crying against her, and quickly scrambled him up into her embrace.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas, I'm here. I'm here!" She cradled her little brother like she did when he was a baby, stroking his small pointed ear, and whispering soothing words to him.  
  
"Don't worry, gwador. Shh. I'm right here. Nothing will hurt you, penneth" The elfling slowly calmed down as his sister's words got through to him. His sobs turned to whimpers, and then to silent tears, and with one final sniff, he rubbed his face on Aridel's shirt and looked up to her.  
  
"I thought you wasn't going to wake up, Ari." Aridel gave her brother a small smile and stroked his hair.  
  
"Don't worry, gwador. I'll never leave you." Legolas smiled weakly at his sister, and hugged her once more. She kissed him gently on the top of his head, and just then, their abductor charged into the tent, sword drawn at his side.  
  
Thranduil stood in front of a large gathering of many of his guards and patrols. They were split into 10 groups of five, each group made up of one of the king's personal guards, and 4 of his regular patrols. He was standing on a small platform in front of them, ready to send them into the dark forest to look for his children. Inside he felt like he was going to fall apart; but he knew he had to be strong to lead his people.  
  
"As I'm sure you have heard by now, my son and daughter, the prince Legolas and Princess Aridel have gone missing. We believe they set out yesterday into the forest on horseback, to a place around 10 miles to the southeast. I've marked the place on your maps. Now, while we believe they set out for that location, they may have strayed from the trail. Group one will stay on the path, and progress to the marked location. If you do not find them, keep looking in that same direction. Groups two and three will set out to the south, three and four to the north. Five, and six will stay near the path and look to the south, while seven and eight do the same to the north. Nine will set out to the northeast, and ten to the southeast, in case they in fact did not go the way we think. If any of you find them, or clues to where they are, you will come back here immediately. Regardless if anyone finds anything or not, you are all to meet back here an hour after nightfall. If nothing is found, we will set out again tomorrow at dawn." Thranduil paused to look around at his troops. He knew most of them, and knew they would do whatever it takes to find his children.  
  
"I don't need to tell any of you how important this is. You all know the love I have for my children, and I know you all share love for them as well. So ride! Ride on, and bring them home!" Thranduil stood still on his platform as he watched his troops gracefully hop onto their horses, and ride off in their various directions. Once they had all dispersed, Thranduil reached a hand down to help lower himself as he felt his knees would no longer support him. He silently wiped away a tear that fell down his cheek, as Galion, his most trusted butler, barrel-hauler, babysitter, and friend sat next to him, hand placed comfortingly on his shoulder.

* * *

_**gods sent angel**: I can't stand it when people make Thranduil a jerk either! He's kind of mean to dwarves, but that doesn't mean he's a bad father! (growls at people who write "Thranduil beats Legolas then sells him into slavery" stories)_

_**kel**: Yes, poor Leggie sniff I hope those mean men don't decide to hurt him more!_


	5. Chapter Five

Aridel sat up with a gasp as she saw the man standing in the tent, his sword pointed at the two. She cringed for the briefest moment, thinking either her or Legolas would be harmed. But the man didn't intend to hurt them, and started waving his sword towards the exit.

"Come, you two! Let's move, now!" When he saw that the two elflings were just sitting there in shock, he sheathed his sword once more and dragged them up by their arms. Legolas looked around wildly, almost beginning to cry again, but soon enough was standing on his own feet, clinging to his sister.

"Where are we going?" Aridel asked the man, wondering where they'd be taken or if they'd be hurt. He glared at her before roughly picking her up and setting her on a horse. She stared back at him with wide eyes.

"I said where are we going? You can't do this to us, our father's the King! He won't let you get away with this, you know!"

"QUIET!" He roared as he hefted Legolas up in front of Aridel on the same horse.

"I'll not tell you where we're going, and as for your father being the King, I am very well aware of that fact. Why do you think we took you in the first place?" Aridel's fear was slowly giving way to anger as this presumptuous man proceeded to haul them away to who knows where. Legolas started to pull on her hair as the horse started off, and she tried to let go of the anger with a sigh.

"What is it, Legolas?" She looked down at the smaller elfling in front of her, as he put his little head back to stare up at her.

"Are they taking us home, Ari?" He whispered to her. A frown formed on her face as she looked down at him, and she shook her head.

"No, Legolas. But it'll be okay, we'll get home soon. I promise." She tried to smile and be brave for him, but inside she fear and anger raged. He believed her though, and laid his head on her chest.

"Okay, Ari…" He was soon once again asleep, and Aridel took the opportunity to try to listen to the men speak. She could hear quite well what they were saying, even though they were whispering to each other rather far ahead. These men were not used to dealing with elves and elvish hearing.

"Why are we moving, Barnir? Was this not to be our camp?" one of them said to the leader. He looked back to the other sternly.

"Yes, but the King's patrols are scouting not a mile off. We need to be further from the Palace. Now hush, you never know with these elves. They could be right around the next bend!" With that he silenced his company, and rode in quiet thought. Not four months yet since the disappearance of his brother's company. They were to travel through Mirkwood and send back a message 3 weeks ago, but no message had yet arrived. Well, he would see to that. No matter what their captain said. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil sat at his table sipping his tea. After he had nearly collapsed when sending out the troops, Galion had made sure he went to his chambers to rest. He had been quite frantic for hours, and Galion would not relent, so he had done so. He'd stayed in his chambers for a few hours, in an elvish sleep. However he found he could not stay that way for much longer, so instead sat staring out of his window for any sign of the returning patrols. It had been 5 hours, hadn't they found anything yet?


	6. Chapter Six

Barnir.

So that was the man's name... Barnir. Aridel's eyes glazed over as she sat in thought upon the horse's back, the methodical rhythm of it's hooves droning ever on. She could tell he was not pleased about moving, but that must mean her people were close. And really, what are the chances of a small group of mortal men hiding from a group of elves that outnumber them a dozen to one or more, in the elves own forest? This thought made her feel better and her eyes came back into focus. She gazed down at her sleeping brother, her worries not quite abated. Why did they want her and her brother? He knew who their father was, so why was he bothering to do this, knowing what would happen if him and his men were caught? He must want something. But what could he possibly want? Why doesn't he just go home?

Barnir glanced nervously behind him as he led his company through the dark forest. He had heard rumours of vicious spiders lurking in the trees, and didn't want anything to draw attention to them in case any elvish patrols were nearby. His mind wandered once again to where his brother and his men could have gone. Not quite four months ago his twin, leading a company of 11, travelled into Mirkwood forest on a simple mission: to parley. They had received a summons from someone, they knew not who, and Barnir's brother was the best man they could find. However, he was to have heard back from the company three weeks previous. Their father had died the past year in battle, and their mother had died from the grief. Barnir would not loose the last of his family, his brother, his twin; and who else dwells in Mirkwood forest but the elves? Barnir had always heard rumour of their viciousness towards outsiders, towards men imparticularly. The captain of their army had ordered him and his company into the forest on a rescue mission only. In fact, if his captain knew what he was doing, he'd most likely be severely punished. But he knew, he _knew, _that the Elvenking had his brother's company in his dungeons. There could be no other possible explanation! He was not the type of man to harm children... and hopefully he would not need to. 'No, the threat will be enough.' he thought. But if it is indeed the only way of getting his brother back... well, they are only elves. But at the moment his main concern was finding a safe location from which to make his demands. After all, holding the King's children captive will do nothing to help him get his brother back if the King doesn't know where they are.

* * *

King Thranduil had not been doing well. He knew it was irrational, but he had been hoping beyond hope that the first of his scouts would return with his children. When one by one they returned with no news, his heart began to sink even lower than it had been. How could everything go so wrong all at once? His wife ill, his children missing; what else could go wrong? He sipped a hot drink from his cup as the last of the sun sank below the horizon, wishing he did not feel so helpless. He knew tomorrow he could not sit idly by and do nothing; he would lead one of the scouting parties himself. If only he had a million eyes and could be in a hundred places at once, maybe he would feel better. But he continued to lay there for that night, with visions of his family laughing together playing in his mind.

* * *

It seemed to go on for weeks. Riding on the horse, stopping for too few hours to sleep, and doing it all over again the next day. It couldn't be said their captors were horribley cruel; they did recieve food, water, and rest. But then again, there was the time Legolas tried to run away in the middle of the night. Aridel was actually starting to doubt they'd be hurt at all, until she awoke when Barnir threw Legolas roughly back into the small tent where they slept, a large bruise forming on his head, and crying loud enough to wake the entire forest.

"Keep him QUIET! And NEVER, _NEVER_ try to run again, or I promise, you won't be able to!" he spat violently onto the ground and stormed away in a rage. Aridel stared on in shock as she tried to comfort her brother, shaking in fright.  
"Legolas... Legolas, pelase, please be quiet..."  
She hugged him tightly as he calmed down, wanting to hurt that man so badly she could hardly stop herself from rushing out there and attacking him.  
"Ari... Ari I want to go home... I want Ada..." he sniffled and hiccuped as he gazed bleary eyed up at his big sister.  
"I know, gwador, I know... so do I" she said as she looked down at him.  
"Will we get home soon, Ari? Ada will find us... won't he?" The pleading look in his eyes was too much for Aridel to take, and tears started rolling down her cheeks too.  
"I hope so gwador... I hope so!" They sat awake in the tent for a long time after that, holding each other and wanting to go home.

After that the atmosphere was quite tense. Barnir would whisper with his men almost continually, and it was rare that Aridel could make out anything they said. She wished they would just stop moving soon. For the first few days she had kept tabs pretty well on where they were; after all, she had grown up in the forest. But now she was so hopelessly lost that even if their captors had let them go, she probably wouldn't have been able to find her way home at all. However, in a few days time she got her wish. They stopped at sundown and set up a semi-permanent looking camp. Aridel and Legolas sat down quietly, and one of the men came up to them holding two plates of some very gross looking food.

"Eat" he said, and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Aridel called after him.

"Is this where we're staying?"

The man turned around and glared angirly at her.

"Yes, it is. And don't ask questions!" He grumbled as he walked off, and Aridel looked back at Legolas, poking his plate uncertainly.

"It's okay Legolas. I know it's nasty, but it's all we have. We must eat it." The elfling wrinkled up his nose, slowly put a bit of the substance into his mouth, and promptly spit it back out.

"It's gross Ari..." he whined, and pouted, as if she could give him something better.

"It's either that or you go hungry. Now eat" she shoveled some of the unusually nasty food into her mouth, and swallowed it practially without chewing.

"See? Yummy!" she said as she tried not to grimace, and Legolas eventually gave in and began eating.

* * *

_I know it's been a long time since I updated, and I'm very sorry! Thank you so much if you're still out there reading this, and I hope another new chapter will be up soon! Please lease a review to tell me what you think and to let me know you read this, so I can know if anyone's still out there! Thank you! And yes... there will be more to come! Bwahahahaha!_


End file.
